Death Beds
by bub-jw
Summary: Carelessness... only to join.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure I am satisfied with this, but I was feeling down and had to get it out. I apologize for the shortness. Thanks for reading and review if you'd like.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Victorious**_ **.**

 **-XXxXX-**

"Jade, stay with me," she pleaded, "Fight it."

Jade was lying on a hospital bed with all sorts of wires and tubes snaked around her in a blindly, white room. She had Hepatitis B when she was a mere eleven years. The cause was from a rapist who had abducted her when she was walking home alone and the only reason Jade was even alive was due to the carelessness of the rapist.

Of course, Jade's parents never being the ones to care for their daughter, only providing her with money, she was not aware of the disease until seventeen, when she was combing her hair and a good chunk came out. After, checking with a doctor, Jade was horrified to discover that not only did she had Hepatitis B, but being oblivious to it led to liver cancer. Now, she was on her bed, with a crying woman next to her. Not that Jade was conscious of that.

She caressed Jade's sickly pale yellow skin sorrowfully, "I've always loved you, you know that? The moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew that I would love no one as much as I do, you."

The girl face suddenly contorted into an extremely pained expression, "How could you leave me to live without you, Jade?"

"I can't go without you, _please_!"

The heart rate machine flatlined. " _Noooo_ ," she wailed, banging on Jade's chest. The doctor gazed from the door window pitifully, noting the time of death, "Poor girl," he muttered, walking away.

"I _won't_ live without you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, hi! I've decided to turn this into a multi-chapter, hope I don't do a bad job of it. Thank you to the reviewers, favorites, and follows. As always thank you for reading and review if you'd like.**

 _ **Invader Johnny:**_ **I believe this chapter will answer your question.**

 **Rated High T.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Victorious.**_

Chapter 2

She turned slowly on her heel, taking in the bright light that seems to be coming from all directions. She took a careful step forward, frowning when she noticed the size of her foot. Checking herself over, she was horrified to discover that her hands, legs, torso, head, _everything_ , was dilated smaller than before. In fact, it looked as if her body had receded to eleven or twelve.

"Hello," and despite its gentle tone, the woman - or rather the _girl_ , spun around lifting her tiny fists. The man chuckled at her antics much to her irritation, "Where am I? What am I doing here? How did I get-"

"My dear, please calm down. I will explain soon enough," the elderly man sighed tiredly and beckoned to her with a wrinkled hand, "Come." She followed reluctantly, realizing that there was not a choice to begin with. While slightly waddling due to her size, she darted her eyes around, hoping to find anything of familiarity.

Up ahead, the girl noted two caramel-brown colored chairs that looked _at least_ as ancient as her Aunt Sonya's coin collection that were never shined. The old man gestured toward the chairs welcomely, gingerly taking one for himself. She looked up at him expectantly, "Well?"

The man sighed once more, "What happened to your friend was tragic, and what you did in return, even more so." He brought his aged hands to massage his temples, "My dear, why did you try to attempt suicide?"

Her expression fell again when reminded that her love was dead, "Attempt? As in I failed to kill myself?" She sounded almost disappointed.

He paused to contemplate how to explain to rules of death and such to such a young person, "Technically, yes. But, the Reaper and his diabolical mind has requested that you have chance to save your friend."

Her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity and a bit of fear, "What's the catch?"

"I… can not say, actually. The Reaper has only given you a 'yes' or 'no' choice and I'm not allowed to explain anything else, such as the conditions."

It didn't take long for the girl to make a decision. If the Reaper was as real as the old man made it seem, then it was clear that he was going to give her a chance in exchange for something bad to happen to herself. She smiled darkly inside. At this point, where she was slightly insane, she'd do anything for Jade to experience a full, healthy life again. "I'm in."

The man was surprised. "Don't act so surprised now, oldie," she said sarcastically.

"My dear… I am not acting. Are you positive you want this?"

"Yes. Just be quick, please."

"As you wish. Now, stand up. Once I send you back in this body you have right now, you will have exactly five minutes to do what is needed. Then, the Reaper will come." The man's hands undulated to the mutterings of an incantation.

 **-XXxXX-**

Her body felt as if it was being squeezed through a bottleneck, her lungs almost collapsing on themselves. She crumpled to the floor and inhaled a couple loud breaths. Carefully poking her head out from behind the filthy trash can, she noted the place: a dark, graffitied alley. The girl laughed dryly, "How freak-ing unoriginal."

A muffled groan crescendoed and she quickly pulled her head back, pressing her back against the dumpster. "Shut up, stupid girl." She heard a gruff man's voice ring.

A grunt. The little girl heard a body being shoved roughly to the bricked wall. She bravely turned head to see the victim. Quickly covering her mouth, she realized the attacked was her Jade. She had almost let out a cry for her. Distracting the masked person was easy, getting him away from Jade, not so much.

The completely black-clothed person started to remove his bottoms, while keeping a hold on Jade. _Holy chiz balls. Holy chiz._ Chiz. She kept reading those words in her head, panic increasing with each passing second. As a last minute thought, the girl moved to pick up a loose rock only trip on her own feet. She sprawled on the dirt floor, emitting a pitiful "ow".

The man whipped his head around so fast, she was disappointed that his neck _didn't_ snap off. "Come'ere, girlie," he taunted, "Come to daddy."

She looked repulsed. It was now or never. She fingered the jagged stone she picked up while on the ground and slowly dragged herself up. "That's right, maybe daddy could have some fun with you too."

The girl's eyes flashed dangerously and suddenly lunged for the man. She made quick work and put as much force as possible in each stab in a toddler's body. "Ugh, what the _fuck_?!" The man threw her off and growled menacingly, advancing on the girl. She averted her eyes to the right, smirking slightly at the absence of a azure-eyed girl.

A black figure charged for her. Her smirk grew larger, "Time's up."

Another dark, cloaked shadow appeared next to the girl for a second before disappearing with her. "What the flying, _fuck_?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I guess some of y'all have a hard time interpreting my commentary, but that's okay. I will try to make it more clear. Hopefully this chapter will clear up possible confusions from the previous. Review and tell me if I did better on this one.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I have to do this** _ **every**_ **time?**

 **-XXxXX-**

Chapter 3

Jade (time jump; six years)

I kicked a pebble lying innocently on the concrete and growled. Beckett and I had broken up for the third time in our three and a half years of high school. The thing is, I don't feel any sadness or depression or whatever girls feel after a breakup. I don't want to sit in front of my television, stuffing ice cream in my mouth while bawling my eyes out. I really don't. That's the problem now, you see?

Beck's still my best friend, but the connection that was there before was gone. I don't think there was that kind of connection to begin with. My blood red Doc Martens drag against the cemetery dirt as I contemplated the emptiness in my chest. Now that I think about it, I have a feeling Beck was just a person to temporarily fill the hole that was there from the start. Guilt seeps through me as I realized that I had used him. _No, no, you didn't use him, you contributed to the relationship just as much as he did._ I frowned, but didn't argue with my conscious.

I looked up, curious, when the sunlight gradually disappeared from my line of vision. Grey, bloated clouds were presented in front of me. I then flicked my eyes downwards and met a elegantly crafted tombstone.

 _In memory of_

 _Victoria Dawn Vega_

 _A Daughter, A Friend, A Savior_

 _Feb. 19. 1994 to May. 17. 2005_

 _If you have a chance to save someone, do it._

Vega? As in _Trina_ Vega? Could this person possibly be related to that talentless wonder? I scoffed, who would've thought, a savior of someone is family to Trina. I saw a flash of light out of the corner of my right eye before a rumbling reached my ears. A soft sprinkle of water danced on my skin. Turning back to the tombstone, I took a mental picture before pivoting on my heel and trotting back to my house.

 **-XXxXX-**

I slammed open the granite door, kicking my boots off. I intended to make a mad dash for the bathroom upstairs to prevent as less water falling to the ground as possible, but before I could put my plan in motion, I took a step and crashed into someone. I sloshed my ebony colored hair out of the way to meet my mother.

"Jadelyn, what are you doing, going out without an umbrella?"

I scowled and replied tersely, "Well, _mother_ , I happened to fancy a walk, just to meet the harsh ways of nature."

I saw her eyes roll in annoyance, with a sigh of exasperation and I knew I had won this round, "Just make sure you you clean up the mess. Your father and I will be going on a business trip for two weeks in Amsterdam. There's an envelope on the door of your room with money and instructions." She placed her hand on the doorknob and made to move before adding, "And don't forget to check up on your brother."

I just nodded, not really hearing her, only bits and pieces. When my mom finally exited, I took two steps at a time up the stairwell. I shivered when the biting air hit my skin as I removed my clothing articles.

After taking a steaming shower, I dressed in black pajamas before pulling out my laptop. I put all of my researching abilities to work. I found out that, "Victoria Vega is daughter to David Vega. Mr. Vega is also the father to Katrina Vega… Oh good lord."

The emptiness in me made itself known again as I read that line off the website. I leaned back on my propped up pillow and sighed. Why did I feel this odd need to find out what this Victoria did to save a life and who the person was?

 **-XXxXX-**

The next day at school, I cornered Trina, Jet Brew coffee in hand, and drilled her about the graveyard girl, "Hey talentless Vega, you ever hear of a Victoria Dawn Vega?"

I rose my pierced eyebrow when her face drained of color, "How did you hear of her," she whispered, nose scrunched and eyebrows creased.

Cocking my hip out I returned, "What is it to you? She your sister? Hmm? Don't feel like talking about someone related to you who was probably more talented than you ever will be, huh?" I knew what I said was a bit more harsh than what I usually go for, but I wanted answers.

Trina's face darkened and she moved for a defensive stance, "Shut up, witch. You don't know _anything_ about me."

I was a tad surprised at her hostility but wasn't deterred, "Who the hell is she? Who did she save?"

"Why do you need to know?!" she screamed. At this point, she donned a look of fury. Several students turned heads in curiosity. They were most likely wondering how long Trina had to live. My eyes shifted into icy blue as I glared at them, "Look, Trina, I may not be the kindest to you, but I truly want to know about her. Tell me." I was borderline begging and I hated it.

She still looked pretty steamed, but her face softened into a neutral expression, "I… she was my sister. I'm not too sure what happened. She was in the house the whole day, but she was found in an alley, the one down Sunset. Trina took a shaky breath, "She was battered an… and her face was mauled. It was caked with blood. And when she was taken in for inspection, her back had so many whiplashes." She started to choke up but I urged her to continue.

"It was later discovered that in the same night, the same alley my baby sister was found in, a rapist was there with a brown haired girl. I think they said she was 'bout eleven or twelve. She escaped though, only good thing that came out of that night."

"The police thought that Tori somehow saved that girl, the one who was almost raped. And that she took the blow for the girl," Trina's face etched in confusion, "The weird thing is… they mentioned that girl's name was Jade West, same as you. What a coincidence, huh?"

My eyes widened as realization dawned on me. I suddenly felt like I was unable to breath. I staggered forward and clutched onto one of the lockers. "It can't be. No, no it's not! I'm not the reason someone dead! I'm not responsible!"

Trina's mouth was moving, but I heard nothing. My world was spinning around me. My eyes swam with blurred lines. "I'm not responsible!" I cry out before I lost feeling and crashed to the floor.

 **-XXxXX-**

I woke up feeling dazed and sore. The room I was in was dark but a thin strip of light caught my eyes. I swung my legs over the uncomfortable mattress and made my way cautiously. My fingers groped for a door handle. They hit cold metal and I twisted it slowly. I had my dominant hand raised, ready for any attackers. My eyes squinted at the brightness. I heard a click on the left and snapped my head, paranoia evident. To my relief, it was the school nurse, "How did I get here?"

"Oh, Jade, you're awake. Trina came in with you, mentioned you fainted from shock."

"I don't do fainting," I scowled, "I'm going, now." I stalked out, grabbing my bag I noticed on the chair next to the door.

I wasn't down to continue school, so I got in my prized, black car and drove around to clear my mind. I reviewed what Trina told me and immediately grew nauseated again. Pulling over, I staggered out, gripping the hood. I took a deep breath and out, repeating several times more. I slowly lifted my head and smiled dryly when the same cemetery Victoria was in came into view.

My feet jerked forward and I had to steady myself a couple of times on the tombstones. A few yards ahead, my eyes met the grave of _her._ I moved accordingly and in the final steps, I collapsed on my knees before her. "I'm so, _so_ sorry that you died for me. You shouldn't have, I don't even deserve to live. What's the point anyways?" I was in agony, my whole body trembled for the girl who sacrificed herself for me. My eyes grew watery and I smiled again, "Thank you, though, for saving me. I won't let it go to waste," I whispered. I shifted my legs so now they were encircled in my arms. Tears were dripping down my face, but I ignored them. I was finished feeling sorry for myself. It is time to make the persona of Jade West real. She was a screenplay writer, a badass who doesn't take crap from anyone. I stood up, saluted Victoria, and said another word of thanks before leaving once more. The feeling of emptiness is just a faint throb now.

 **-XXxXX-**

Tori

I looked down at my Jade walking away from the graveyard, no traces of tears or sadness, and proudly grinned. The Reaper may have taken my life and separated me from Jade, but to me, it was all worth it.

"I love you, Jade. Someday we will be reunited, but until then."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I originally marked this as complete, but in behalf of** _ **Invader Johnny's**_ **curiosity, I thought it would be nice to know this piece of information.**

 **Disclaimer: Still, no.**

 **-XXxXX-**

"Today, we gather to honor the death of Jadelyn August West…"

 _In honor of_

 _Jadelyn August West_

 _An Entertainer, A Friend_

 _July. 26. 1994 to May. 17. 2081_

 _She never found her soulmate._

 **-XXxXX-**

Tori

76 years. That's how long I've waited for Jade. And the moment I saw her entering through the gates to heaven, I felt the first stitch to mending my heart.

Jade looked the same as she did in her teenage years. So did I. It was a thing that the gods did up here to make us look as attractive as possible. Shallow.

She narrowed her eyes slightly. She wanted to be angry, but too confused to be. I would know, of course. After all, we've been together for four years and two months in the first timeline. Not to mention I've been watching her for most of my time up here. Not at all creepy.

I approached her carefully. "Jade?" I questioned softly.

Her frame stiffened a bit and she reached for her waistband. No scissors. I smiled amusely and pulled out a pair of forest green, freshly sharpened and shined scissors. "Looking for these?" They weren't a pair she had before, but they look relatively similar to one she owned previously.

Jade scowled and took a threatening step towards me, "Give it to me."

I flipped it, so that the colored handle was facing her. I leaned in a bit and taunted,

"Come get them, babe."

She looked so taken aback by my choice of word, that I would've laughed if I wasn't trying to be serious.

Jade stared intently at me. I locked my coffee colored eyes with hers almost instantly. You know what they say, old habits die hard, even after decades.

Second stitch.

Finally, "Okay, I don't need them." She shrugged nonchalantly and made to leave. She saw that I wanted something from her and figured if she pretended to leave, I would give her what she wants. Normally, if I was actually the age that I looked, I would've fell for it. But, I didn't and that was due to wisdom from age.

So instead, I slowly made my way closer to Jade and said, "My name is Victoria Dawn Vega."

I see her struggling to keep an impassive face. Jade's eyes flicker with emotions and parts her lips, "S- so?"

"Sooo," I drawl, "I was the girl that saved you in the alley." I'm pretty sure she remembers me, but if not, here is the reminder. I extend the weapon toward her invitingly.

Jade eyes it suspiciously, and before I could blink, I felt the cool metal slide out of my grasp. I see her give a small smirk now that the scissors were in her possession.

Third stitch.

She moved her head close to mine, arching the blades open and high above our heads. "And I'm fucking Santa Claus." The black-clad girl shoved me back with her other hand and swiftly turned to leave.

 _Gammit._ "Jade, wait!" I halt her with my hand. Bad move. Said girl swung the weapon, stopping it millimeters away from my neck. My eyes went crossed eyed when I tried to look at it. I averted them back to her and say as calmly as possible, "I can prove it."

I inched back. "I was buried in the Starnizer Cemetery. Trina Vega was my sister. David and Holly Vega are my parents. The man in the alley that night is a rapist who got away with everything, until you." Jade still didn't look convinced, so went for a different tactic. Over the years I've been in heaven, I hear a few rumors. Such as: I wasn't the only person to have been able to go back in time. And: the people who were affected by the person who traveled back will often remember their previous timeline if prompted.

Fourth stitch.

"Try to recall a brunette that looks exactly like me. You met her in Hollywood Arts. She preferred to be called Tori by everyone but you. She liked it when you called her by her surname, Vega."

Jade's body language indicated that she grew increasingly confused with each word. I sighed, then dropped the bomb, "You and her were in love with each other." I waited for her to process and remember. She shifted her boot clad feet uncomfortably. Her slender eyebrows rose higher and higher with each passing second, eyes a conflicted mess, and fingers brushing the scissors repeatedly. Jade opened her mouth and left it in that position long enough that I said, "Close it, you don't want flies.

She snapped it shut, startled, and whispered something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Vega?" Jade asks in the tone that brings me back to the first timeline, when she always said my name like that.

Fifth stitch.

It was my turn for my mouth to be left agape. _I heard about it… but I never thought… that she would remember..._

"Close your mouth, don't wanna catch flies," she drawls in that sexy low voice and _for the love of_ chiz _I think I'm going to faint._

"Jade," I mutter, "Jade." I flip my hair, so I could get a better look at her.

" _Why hello boys, my name is Tori Vega! Buy me some licorice and I'll give you a kiss!"_ She grins teasingly at me and flips her hair dramatically.

"I talk _nothing_ like that." I glare at her, but we both know I don't mean it.

"I know babe, my head likes to make up things." She puts her hand on my left hip affectionately, "My hero," Jade smiles and leans in closer. My eyes flutter shut and I close the gap. Our lips meet gently and I bring my arms around her neck. I heard distinct clunk to my right, but I pay it no attention. All that matters now, is Jade and I, together again.

 _Last stitch._


End file.
